It's Imperative
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: Gabriel shows Sam how he gets people to do what he wants, when he wants. CONTAINS REALLY SMUTTY SABRIEL SMUT GUYS. its kinda cute too? idk i just went with it. hope you enjoy!


**I was thinking of harry potter this morning on my bus and i thought of this**

**lol ten points if you can guess how harry potter relates to this**

**think book four (goblet of fire)**

**enjoy**

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Something has been bugging Sam for awhile now.

It's not an active problem. It slips to the back of his mind during hunts, and conversations with Dean, and when pure exhaustion takes him over. But in those quiet moments of rest, when he's driving the Impala and Dean is asleep, or it's 3am and he can't get to sleep, then he remembers, and wonders.

He knows it's just him being himself, that the question is something Dean wouldn't even think of, or care about, and that Castiel would probably have a thousand obvious answers that he's too simple to think of.

Nevertheless, he wonders.

So one day, he decides to just ask.

Sam waits until the motel is empty, because God knows Dean would freak out if he knew what his younger brother was doing. So he waits until he's been alone for a good fifteen minutes (just in case) and then tentatively calls out "Gabriel?"

"Yes?" a voice answers from behind him. Sam turns quickly, surprised. Sure, he had called the archangel, but he hadn't expected him to actually answer. Gabriel chuckles at Sam's shock and goes to sit on the bed opposite him, ruffling Sam's hair annoyingly as he passes. Sam swats his hand away and frowns as Gabriel reclines on Dean's bed as if he owns it.

"What can I do you for, Gigantor?" Sam rubs the back of his neck, awkward now that he's face to face with Gabriel.

"I... have a question." He pushes out, watching the angel carefully. He grins and pulls a lollipop out of nowhere, sticking it in his mouth almost indigantly.

"Oh Sammy, of course I'll go to prom with you!" Gabriel mock-swoons and Sam rolls his eyes because of course. He waits til the archangel is done being a jackass and prompts him with an eloquently raised eyebrow. "So? What's bugging you?"

Sam mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "you" before replying, "Didn't God say that humans had free will?"

Gabriel looks confused now, as if he's not sure why Sam is asking. "Yeah, dear old Dad had a habit of making annoying little side notes like that... why?"

"How do you control people then?" Realization dawns on Gabriel's face and he smirks slightly.

"Why, Sammy, you should know me well enough by now to know that I always find a loophole." A thousand memories spring up. Gabriel faking his death, more than once. Gabriel killing Dean hundreds of different ways, no matter what Sam did. The following months when he always seemed just out of reach, even when Sam thought he had him cornered.

It was a good distraction, but Sam refuses to be deterred.

"C'mon Gabe." The angel's eyebrows raise slightly at the nickname. "My curiousity is killing me."

Gabriel regards the younger Winchester thoughtfully. Something flickers in his eyes, but it's gone before Sam can decipher it. "You really want to know?" Sam nods, and the archangel looks strangely pleased and a bit mischievous.

_I don't control people. Their free will is still intact. I just ask them to do something, and reward them if they do it. _Gabriel says nothing out loud, just stares at Sam with a slight smirk still on his face, but Sam knows it's him. He's feeling pretty outclassed right now, and also burning with curiousity, so he decides to stick his neck out just a bit.

_Okay, and what does telepathy have to do with anything? _Here Gabriel grins widely, and it's more of a challenge than anything.

"Trust me Sasquatch, you don't want to know." Sam picks up on the daring in the other's voice, the "you-wouldn't-do-it" that has his competitive side chomping at the bit. Knowing the archangel is listening to his thoughts, he concentrates and thinks _Try me_.

Gabriel's voice speaks in his head again, but this time it's in Enochian, the sounds both garbled and harmonious. However, the effect of them is instantaneous. There's a... something at the edge of Sam's conciousness, an urging of sorts. Sam blushes lightly when he figures out what the urging is asking him to do, but by now he's insanely curious as to why anyone would obey this annoying, but not overpowering nagging sensation.

So he moves to Dean's bed and crawls into Gabriel's lap, straddling him.

Gabriel grins triumphantly. _That wasn't so hard, was it?_ While he's speaking, his hands come up to rest on Sam's hips lightly, the lollipop mysteriously gone. Sam pretends that the feel of them doesn't make him shiver slightly.

"I did what you wanted, asshole." Sam growls aloud. The intimacy of having a conversation in his head was becoming too much. "Where's the part that makes me come back for more?"

The angel's eyes darken slightly at Sam's choice of words. "Ask, and ye shall recieve."

Sam gasps as the feeling of _something_ envelops him. He jerks in Gabriel's lap slightly as the full extent of it washes over him. He's never felt so good in his entire life. He feels whole. He feels _alive_. It's like an orgasm but better, because he feels it in his soul, radiating out into all corners like the brightest light. Sam understands now, why people obey without question, no matter what Gabriel wants. He would too.

And then, suddenly, it's gone, the memory of it like a song Sam can't quite remember.

Gabriel watches the whole thing with the usual self-satisfied, shit eating grin, but his eyes tell a different story. He _enjoyed _that, Sam thinks. He liked it. And the archangel's hands are still burning into his skin, making him that much more aware.

With an intensity he doesn't remember having, Sam leans forward and grabs Gabriel's shoulders roughly. "More." It is not a question, but a demand. However, instead of giving it to him, the angel simply traces his hands up Sam's sides and rests them on his shoulders.

"What do I get in return?" His golden eyes are appraising, asking, and evaluating all at once.

"Anything." Sam says immediately. Gabriel runs one hand down Sam's chest and raises an eyebrow in question.

_Yes_, thinks Sam, and is filled with the urge to kiss Gabriel's waiting mouth. So he does. Hard. He licks into the angel's mouth hungrily, fisting his jacket as he goes. He's enjoying the makeout session, which is a surprise. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone lust after you, to want and desire you the way hookers and one night stands never could.

A moment later, Sam's fingers are gripping Gabriel's hair tightly as he's once again uplifted by that feeling of he doesn't even know what. The younger Winchester is gasping, head thrown back, and Gabriel doesn't hesitate to press his mouth against Sam's open one. Sam, in turn, grinds down in the angel's lap, pleasure and happiness overriding logic and inhibitions and "oh my God this is an archangel I'm making out with".

Gabriel silently asks one more thing of Sam, gold boring into honeyed brown. Consent. And Sam answers him firmly; _yes, yes a thousand times yes_.

Suddenly the archangel's hands are everywhere, tugging Sam's jacket off, undoing his belt, tracing his anti-possession tattoo with a hunger and passion and a desire Sam hasn't felt in years. The _something_ is flowing steadily now, filling his soul to the brim, eradicating any self doubt or pain festering in his soul. _You are wanted, you are loved, you are needed _it whispers to him. And through the haze of lust, Sam realizes it's _Gabriel_ saying these things.

He redoubles his efforts on Gabriel's mouth, tongues tangling together as they fought for dominance. Sam grunts as he tries to pull off the angel's shirt, but Gabriel won't seperate himself from him long enough to get it off.

"Gabe." Sam pants breathlessly, pulling back as much as he can. "Off. Now." A flicker of understanding passes through lust filled eyes and Gabriel snaps his fingers. All traces of clothing disappear and Sam instantly crushes the smaller man back to him.

Sam moves his head down to Gabriel's neck, kissing and sucking and tracing a pattern with his tongue until he finds _that _spot, the one that makes Gabe buck under hip, arching up into Sam desperately. Sam takes his time with that spot, sucking a hickey onto it, nipping it lightly, tracing it with all together too-gentle fingers until Gabriel can't stand it any longer.

Using the strength Sam forgot he had, the archangel flips so that Sam is underneath him, hips laying flush against one another and cocks rubbing together almost painfully blissfully. Gabriel's eyes are liquid gold, swirling with lust and something else Sam can't think through the haze long enough to understand. Instead, he lets his head fall back against the pillows as Gabriel plays with him, tracing the lines of his muscles slowly, agonizingly, until Sam is grabbing the angel's hair, pulling him down to kiss hungrily, gyrating his hips underneath him, anything to get things going.

Finally, Gabriel is pushing fingers into Sam's mouth, and he sucks them greedily. He's done this before, in college, but somehow he knows this will be different. Better. _More_.

His train of thought is abruptly cut off as Gabe shifts on top of him, moving to work his fingers slowly, gently, past the tight ring of muscle in Sam's ass. Grunting impatiently, the larger man pushes down and gasps as Gabriel's fingers slide forward wetly and brush his prostate. The archangel grins at the sounds Sam is making beneath him, and works him open hurriedly, taking less time than he normally would, thinking that at this point, neither of them are going to last long.

"Just do it. Please." Sam grinds out between harried breaths, and with him asking for it like that, there's no way Gabe can say no, so he adjusts, lines himself up, and pushes.

Sam's hands grab for hair, skin, sheets, anything as Gabriel fills him. His eyes are rolling back in his head as the angel starts to move, slowly at first. Sam bucks underneath the angel, trying to get him to move faster, but Gabriel has Sam pinned firmly in place and is taking his sweet time. Sam is keening and groaning, head thrashing side to side as Gabriel rolls his hips once then stops, before coming to rest inside Sam, completely still. Sam looks up in disbelief.

Gabriel is radiating power, despite the less than composed aura he's giving off at the moment. "Beg." He says, and it's a command, no doubt about it, but one Sam is more than willling to follow.

"Please, Gabriel." When he looks back on it it will probably be embarassing but right now all Sam can think about is Gabriel completely still inside him.

"Please what?" He pulls out and pushes in, once, barely brushing Sam's prostate. Teasing.

Sam can't stand it any more. "Please fuck me." At once Gabriel is moving, slowly again at first, but building in both speed and pressure as Sam starts lifting his hips to meet him stroke for stroke, until Gabriel is slamming down into the younger Winchester with everything he's got, aiming directly for the prostate and hitting it dead on every time. Sam is moaning and crying out, his words a garbled mess of "Gabe!" and "Yes!" and "Harder!" and he could care less who hears him. Gabriel is responding in kind, Sam's name tumbling off his lips amidst a confusing mix of Enochian and English.

And then, suddenly, gloriously, Gabriel is filling him in more ways than one. The combination of amazing sex and the feeling of pure pleasure resonating in his soul is too much to handle, and finally the dam breaks and then Sam is coming, stars sparking at the edges of his vision as he rides out what feels like the best orgasm of his life. Gabriel is not far behind, letting himself go when he feels Sam's walls tightening in pleasure around him.

He cries out Sam's name as he comes, letting his Grace flow free and unrestrained into Sam in complete and total abandonment, no longer letting it out in moderation like he was before.

It is quiet except for the sound of both men trying to get their breath back for a few moments. Gabriel pulls out of Sam and then carefully presses into his side, curling there for warmth and pulling the shitty motel blanket around them. He can feel Sam's laugh rumble in his chest.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a cuddler." Sam says, voice still slightly unsteady and a little hoarse from shouting.

"Oh, shut up." Gabe mutters, sticking his tongue out defiantly.

Sam laughs shakily and rolls his eyes, but nonetheless, his arm comes up to hold Gabriel, fingers carding through his hair gently until the angel is practically purring his enjoyment.

They fall asleep like that, and when Sam wakes up, feeling sore but well rested, he's back in his motel bed, sheets clean and tucked around him, and a bronzish gold feather on the pillow beside him, and a note with a curling fancy script that says "And that's how I get what I want."

**oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

**sooooooooooooooooooo much longer than i meant it to be, hope you liked, please review! it fuels my muse C: cheers!**


End file.
